Broken Wings
by By Anonymous
Summary: Brought in by Dr. Quinzell, Bane returns to the city of New Gotham in order to carry out a hit on his new target, the heroine known as Huntress! Please R & R!


**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoy peeps! I'm back! lol

**Timeline:** Before everything that goes down in "_Feat of Clay_" and "_Devil's Eyes_".

* * *

"Can you please remind me, _why_ the hell did I sign up to be a superhero?" **Huntress** questioned her accomplice **Oracle** via her earring-receiver. Things were not at all looking good so far for the heroine. It was nighttime, it was cold and foggy, and she was surrounded by a quartet of petty thugs.

"Well you wanted to follow in the footsteps of your father, and in your own crass attitude, you wanted to kick some ass." Oracle spoke with a hint of laughter as Huntress just smirked.

"Oh yeah, _now_ I remember." Huntress said, continuing her smirk. In that instant, her eyes began to change into that of cat's eyes, and she got into fighting stance. Feeling lucky, one thug came to go and rush her, but she grabbed him by his arm, spun him around and laid him out with a sharp kick to his temple. The other three thugs were now shook up, but they all silently bawled and went to attack the heroine together.

As they ran toward her, Huntress jumped and twisted her body into the dreary sky and flipped over them. The three goons now in question, Huntress just stood atop a dumpster and shook her head in pity as she looked at them.

"It's a shame that I'm dealing with thugs so slow and so stupid. I'm up here you morons." Huntress said as they all turned and looked into her direction.

"Enough with the games girlie! Shoot her boys!" the one rough thug said as he suddenly unearthed a handgun. The other two did the same, and they began to shoot at Huntress, whose eyes widened until she made another swift flip as they all rang out their fire. Unscathed and taking advantage of her opportunity, Huntress grabbed one of the thugs and placed them in a headlock, knocking the wind out of him. With the other, she landed an elbow to his forehead and he was knocked dizzy. In the case of the last goon, Helena took him and slammed him straight into the brick wall, with blood oozing from the cut on the side of his face. All of them out on the ground, Huntress dashed toward the nearby fire-escape and ran up the metal stairs, and jumped to the rooftop.

Running with inhuman grace and swiftness, the moon reflected its light on her slinky body as she continued on with her sport.

"Well that was fun." Huntress said in a sarcastic tone back in her receiver.

"Hey, the criminals must be taking a vacation in New Gotham; it's been a very slow week." Oracle said through the earring.

"I know…it's been very slow. No worries, can you just tell **Alfred** to start the hot water in the bathroom though? That bathtub has been calling my name for weeks." Huntress said with glee as she just made another leap from the flag post, as if she was just passing through a turnstile.

"Will do, just hurry back to the Clock tower. Oracle out." Oracle said as she was cut off from the receiver. Sighing, Huntress just ran across roofs as she could see in the distance the tower that she calls home.

* * *

"Just remember Mr. Morgan, you need to find your own private space before you can branch out into relationships. That is the key, sir." Spoke therapist **Dr. Harleen Quinzell**. Her office was very quaint, and the colors complimented each other nicely. Unfortunately for her patients, including Mr. Morgan who thanked her for her advice and began to exit, they do not know that beneath the exterior, Dr. Quinzell is indeed a very evil and insane madwoman. Just when the middle-aged Mr. Morgan vacated her office, Dr. Quinzell turned around when she heard her phone ring.

"Yes, Lena?" Dr. Quinzell answered as she put the phone on speaker.

"There is a **Antonio Diego** here for you doctor. Shall I send him in?" the receptionist asked.

"Of course, tell him to come right up." Dr. Quinzell said as she put a hand through her short golden tresses. Smoothing out her crimson business suit, the doctor stood up and watched as her guest entered her office. He was awfully tall, had on a black cowboy hat, and a really long brown trench coat. Very muscular and intimidating, he looked at Dr. Quinzell with a grin put on his face. Strangely enough, his face was masked and his eyes were bloodshot red. Though he might have scared any regular person, he just put a smile on Dr. Quinzell's face as she held out a hand.

"Well hot damn, it's been a while since we last met." Dr. Quinzell said as the muscular brute shook her hand with surprising gentleness.

"I can say the same thing, senorita. And if I'm not mistaken, you had a red clown suit and face paint." The brute laughed as Dr. Quinzell joined him.

"Yes…those were the good days. Before, everything went into a tailspin." Dr. Quinzell said with fondness in her sparkling blue eyes.

"So tell me, have you gone sane since the last time we crossed paths?" the brute questioned as he turned around and began to look at her various awards which adorned the walls in the office space.

"Hell no, this whole gig of mine is just a mask similar to yours." Dr. Quinzell said as she sat down back on her plushy chair. The brute turned back around to face her as she looked at him with childlike giddiness.

"So I was just vacationing in the beautiful beaches of San Juan, when you called me in. You told me you had something worth wile in store for me. What could it be Senorita **Harley Quinn**?" the brute questioned as he watched Dr. Quinzell staring at him.

"Well, it's really quite simple **Bane**. You see now that Batman is gone, and my poor Mr. J has also been put away, I find it the opportune time to take my vengeance out on the denizens of New Gotham. But there is a certain somebody getting in my way." Dr. Quinzell explained as she still sat and looked at Bane, who had his eyes planted firmly on her.

"Go on." Bane told her in his gruff and accented voice.

"The metahumans around here call her the Huntress. You being a successful hitman and all, and the first guy to step on a crack and break Batman's back, I called you in to nail her for me. Take her out of the picture." Dr. Quinzell continued.

"And if I decide to kill this Huntress character, what's in it for me eh?" Bane questioned next.

"If you eliminate Huntress, then I'll give you so much of that '_Venom_' drug you covet, even your eyes will grow a six-pack." Dr. Quinzell said as she stared at him with a smirk.

"How will you get your hands on the Venom? It's not something you can just acquire so easily." Bane said as his bloodshot eyes zoned in on Dr. Quinzell.

"Trust me, my sources are top notch. It would amaze you how many of the Joker's former accomplices help me out. To get the Venom, all I need to do is just send one e-mail." Dr. Quinzell said, as Bane stared at her for a minute. Suddenly, his stare turned into a dark grin as he got up and headed for the door.

"You got a deal, Senorita Harley Quinn. In a matter of time, the one known as Huntress will cease to exist. Bank on it." Bane said as he exited from her office. Laughing hysterically, Dr. Quinzell took off her high heels and did numerous somersaults in her office. As she did this, all she said with that same childlike happiness was:

"Oh make it happen Bane, make it happen…"

**- Xtreme Slayer**


End file.
